Estas celoso
by emilywolen
Summary: Songfic de un solo capitulo que espero que os guste


Sentado en la sala común esperaba el momento que lo había traído loco toda la semana y no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza preguntándose el momento exacto en que se había metido el solito en esa situación y por mas que lo pensara no conseguía que llegar a entender que demonios estaba pasando con él y lo que era mas importante aun ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con ella?

Todo había comenzado siete días atrás para ser exactos, el día había empezado como cualquier otro, se había levantado, duchado, bajado a desayunar con sus amigos y asistido a clases, todo como siempre, Dumbledore le había echado una de sus tantas charlas sin sentido sobre Voldemort, vamos la rutina de todos los días, que si te quiere matar, que si tu lo tienes que matar a el, bla, bla, bla..., todo corriente, hasta la tarde, donde se había reunido con sus dos amigos delante del lago.

Pues eso es lo que he oído – decía Ron – que Padma esta loca por ti y esta esperando que tú le pidas una cita. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Pues no estoy seguro, no me cae mal Padma y la chica no es fea, pero es demasiado vanidosa, solo sabe hablar de ropa y de los chismes de Hogwarts ¿No te parece Hermione¿Hermione? – pero su amiga no le contestaba, tenía la vista perdida en otro punto del lago, Harry siguió la vista de la chica hasta encontrarse con un grupo de chicos a los que Hermione miraba fijamente con una sonrisa en su cara – Hermione – volvió a llamarla él.

¿Que? – pregunto ella confundida.

¿Te decía que a ti que te parece? – dijo el entre dientes.

Bien Harry me parece muy bien – anuncio volviendo de nuevo su vista al grupo de chicos, Harry miro al pelirrojo que solo se encogió de hombros.

¿Qué te parece muy bien¿Es lo único que vas a decir? – gruño el moreno.

Si muy bien. Tengo que hacer una cosa chicos os veo luego – y se levanto yendo hacia el grupo que antes había estado mirando, fue con paso rápido y se paro delante de uno de los chicos, Ron y Harry no apartaban la mirada de ellos.

¿Esta coqueteando? – pregunto Harry como si no pudiera creer lo que veían sus propios ojos, Hermione hablando con un chico mientras se enrollaba un mechón de su pelo en un dedo y sonreía tontamente - ¿Esta coqueteando con un chico?

Yo diría que si – contesto Ron – y aunque nunca la había visto hacerlo, apostaría a que ahora mismo es lo que esta haciendo.

Esta coqueteando con un chico – refunfuño Harry, para la película Harry, se digo a si mismo, aquí ahí algo que no esta bien, yo le cuento que igual salgo con una chica y ella debe decirme todas esas cosas que siempre me dice cuando hablamos de mis próximas citas, para luego decirme que no era la chica indicada para mi cuando lo dejemos, eso es exactamente lo que debe de pasar y no que se vaya a hablar con un chico como si le gustara... ¿Le gustara? A Hermione le gustaban los chicos. Y volvió a repetir esas palabras en voz alta.

Hasta el punto que yo se – siguió el pelirrojo – solo le gustan los libros.

Pues eso – murmuro su amigo – no es un libro gigante. ¿Tu sabias algo?

Yo nada, pero tampoco nunca me ha contado nada de chicos ¿y a ti?

Tampoco, nunca. ¿Cómo puede ser que le guste alguien y no nos lo haya dicho? Nosotros siempre se lo contamos todo.

Hombre todo tampoco, porque yo no le he dicho que paso con aquella chica de Ravenclaw, ni tu tampoco le has contado lo del chupetón que tuviste una semana en el cuello.

Ginny – murmuro Harry.

Ginny ¿Que¿Ella te hizo el chupetón? Por Merlín Harry no me lo cuentes quieres que te mate – su amigo le miro confundido.

Ginny – siguió entre dientes – es su amiga, es con la que murmura cosas en la sala común y que no quiere que escuchemos – se levanto y corrió hacía el castillo

¿Y el chupetón? – pregunto el pelirrojo corriendo tras de él.

Buscaron por todo el castillo hasta encontrar a la hermana pequeña de Ron que hablaba con Colin en la sala común, el último sitio que se les ocurrió buscar, porque que haría una alumna de Gryffindor en la sala común de dicha casa.

Ginny – llamo Harry – necesitamos hablar contigo – y sin esperar respuesta de ella la cogieron cada uno por un brazo y la subieron en volandas hasta la habitación de los chicos, donde la dejaron sentada en una de las camas mientras Ron se sentaba en frente y Harry paseaba por la habitación.

¿Os encontráis bien? – interrogo la pelirroja - ¿Habéis estado bebiendo? Por que si es así, se lo pienso contar a mama.

¿A Hermione le gustan los chicos? – Harry y Ginny se quedaron mirando a Ron sin saber que contestar.

¿Qué? – dijo la chica - ¿Creo que no te entiendo?

Veras Ginny a llegado a nuestros oídos que ahí alguna posibilidad de que a Hermione le puedan gustar los chicos – su hermana se le quedo mirando con una ceja levantada y Harry pensaba en la posibilidad de estrangular a su amigo.

¿Y el problema esta...? – Ginny movía sus manos como alentando a su hermano a que contestara.

A Hermione le gustan los chicos – Ron volvió a repetir la frase lentamente como si su hermana fuera tonta y no entendiera lo que quería decir.

Ya lo sabia – contesto la pelirroja de la misma manera que Ron.

¿Lo sabias? – interrogo Harry como si la respuesta no tuviera ningún sentido.

¿Habéis bebido verdad? – volvió a repetir ella.

No Ginny – dijo Harry molesto – no hemos bebido, lo que ocurre es que hemos visto a Hermione hablando con un chico y creemos que estaba coqueteando con él y eso es algo que nos resulta inexplicable.

¿Porque? – pregunto ella.

Porque es Hermione – dijo el como toda respuesta.

¿Sois un poco lentos verdad?

Oye que soy tu hermano – grito Ron molesto.

Y eso me da miedo, solo espero que no sea genético.

Ginny – llamo Harry – vamos al tema que nos ocupa, Hermione.

No ahí tema – contesto la chica.

Como que no - murmuro Harry – esta en el lago flirteando con un tío ¿Y tú dices que no ahí tema?

No lo ahí, supongo que será John William.

¿Y quien es ese William? – interrogo Harry.

El chico que le gusta a Hermione y el se muestra bastante interesado en ella, le propuso salir con el este sábado.

Pero ella le dirá que no – afirmo Harry con una sonrisa.

¿Por qué? – quiso saber Ginny.

Estas un poco preguntona – la chica le miro como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

Hola – una voz les sorprendió a los tres - ¿Qué hacéis?

Nada – contestaron los dos chicos a coro y Hermione levanto una ceja mirándolos a los dos.

Ya... nada... Ginny te estaba buscando ¿podemos hablar?

Claro – contesto la chica, pero Harry impido que se levantara.

¿Ocurre algo Hermione¿Tienes algo que contar Hermione¿Nos ocultas algo Hermione? – la chica miro a la pelirroja que se tapaba los ojos con una mano y negaba con la cabeza.

No, no ocurre nada Harry. No, no tengo nada que contar Harry y no, no os oculto nada Harry. Ahora puedo hablar con Ginny.

¿Tienes secretos con Ginny Hermione¿Algo que nos ocultes a nosotros Hermione?

Harry me estas empezando a poner de los nervios.

¿yo? – dijo el chico señalándose - ¿Oyes eso Ron yo la estoy poniendo de los nervios?

Lo oigo amigo, lo oigo – Hermione miro a Ron que negaba con la cabeza mirando a la chica.

¿Qué demonios os pasa? – pregunto la chica molesta.

Dínoslo tu Hermione ¿Quién es William? – Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y miro a la pelirroja que puso la sonrisa más inocente que pudo.

Me obligaron a decírselo.

Si claro – contesto sarcásticamente Hermione – te han debido de someter a una tortura.

No cambies de tema y contesta a Harry – Hermione miro a Ron y el chico bajo la cabeza y se empezó a mirar las uñas de la mano.

Es un amigo.

¿Un amigo con el que vas a salir? – pregunto Harry a gritos.

Si puede ser ¿Y que?

Como que ¿y que¿cómo es que vas a salir con un chico y nosotros no sabemos nada? No es normal

¿Porque? – exigió saber la chica.

Hermione – le dijo la pelirroja – no empieces con el porque, porque al final te volverán loca.

¿Vas o no vas a salir con él?

Si, voy a salir mañana con él ¿Cuál es el problema?

Que no puedes – Ron miro a su amigo, se acaba de ocurrir prohibirle algo a Hermione, no sería capaz, pero cuando vio el rostro de ella, se dio cuenta de que si lo había dicho.

¿Perdona¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que no puedo?

Que no puedes y esta no es algo que tengamos que discutir.

Desde luego que no, porque tu no eres quien para decirme con quien salir o con quien no y deja de comportarte como un niño pequeño.

Vamos Hermione piensalo ¿por qué querría ese chico salir contigo? – Ron y Ginny miraron a Harry sin poder creer lo que había dicho y él mismo cerró sus ojos al darse cuenta de las palabras que acababan de salir por su boca y cuando los volvió a abrir la chica ya no estaba en la habitación.

Entre todas las cosas que has hecho y dicho desde que te conozco, esta ha sido la peor y tú te llamas amigo, pues hazme un favor Harry no seas amigo mío – la pelirroja salio de la habitación detrás de su amiga.

Te has pasado – le señaló Ron – esto no te lo va a perdonar.

No lo entiendo – Harry se tiro sobre la cama boca abajo – te juro que no se que me esta pasando, no se como le he dicho eso.

Celos – resalto su amigo.

¿Celos? Pero que estas diciendo Ron.

Tu sabrás pero piensalo porque te molesta tanto que Hermione salga con ese tío.

No me molesta, pero... no... no... no quiero perderla Ron.

Lo sé amigo, lo sé.

A la mañana siguiente busco a Hermione por todos los sitios, no bajo a desayunar y no la vio en la sala común.

¿Has visto a Hermione? – le pregunto a su amigo.

Si te contesto, me prometes que no te vas a poner nervioso – su amigo le miro mal – vale, vale, fue a Hogsmeade con el tal William.

¿Y la has dejado ir?

Si, la pensaba encerrar en la torre más alta, pero al final cambie de opinión y la deje marchar.

Vamos – Ron miraba a su amigo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

A Hogsmeade a buscar a Hermione.

Y eso fue justo lo que hicieron, recorrieron todas las tiendas y todos los locales que había en el pueblo, hasta que llegaron al café de Madam Puddifoot y allí justamente los encontraron sentados en un rincón hablando animadamente.

¿Qué hacemos aquí Harry?

Velar por su bienestar – apunto el chico sin apartar la vista de la pareja.

No es eso por lo que estamos aquí.

¿A no¿Entonces según tu porque estamos?

Porque a ti te gusta Hermione y no quieres que nadie te la quite.

Eso es ridículo Ron, estas diciendo tonterías.

Estas celoso – le dijo su amigo junto a el – muy celoso.

Eso no es cierto - ¿Celoso él? Pero que tontería, el no estaba celoso, algo molesto, claro que si, pero desde luego no celoso, que ella quería hablar con ese imbecil, que hablase, a el no le importaba, que pref….

Nos ha visto – le interrumpió Ron en sus pensamientos – y viene hacia aquí y no parece estar de buen humor.

¿Qué hacéis aquí? – dijo la chica enfadada.

Tomar un café – contesto Ron casualmente – que casualidad que estés aquí.

Ron Madam Puddifoot es un sitio para parejas ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Nosotros somos una pareja ¿A que si Harry? – su amigo lo miro horrorizado – una pareja de dos, de dos personas que son amigos sin derecho a roce.

Iros.

¿Por qué Hermione? Para quedarte a solas con tu novio – Hermione le miro furiosa y Harry se encogió en la silla.

No te importa.

Si me importa.

¿Por qué te importa?

Porque …

Siempre haces lo mismo, y no es así Harry tengo derecho a tener amigos.

No lo tienes – lo miro enfadada y salio del local, pero Harry no se iba a quedar con la palabra en la boca y salio detrás de ella – cobarde vuelve y afronta tus actos – ella se paro y se giro para mirarlo.

Afronta tú los tuyos, no haces más que meterte en mis asuntos.

Porque me preocupas.

No es verdad.

Si lo es.

No lo es, porque si no quieres que salga con otro chico invítame tu – chillo ella.

Vale pues te invito, el próximo sábado saldremos juntos – grito el mas.

Pues vale a las cuatro en la sala común.

Pues vale – termino mientras la veía irse.

Así se invita a salir a una chica, si señor – dijo su amigo por detrás de él.

Ron hazme un favor, cállate.

Y esa había sido la peor semana que recordaba en Hogwarts, Hermione le hablaba con las palabras justas, y para colmo se seguía viendo con ese idiota y pasaba totalmente de el y de Ron y además tenía que aguantar a Ron diciéndole que la culpa era de él, vamos que si alguien podía en ese momento culparle de la muerte de Kennedy seguro que le terminarían arrestando.

Y ahí estaba el, esperando a que Hermione bajara, eran ya mas de las cuatro y media y ella no hacía acto de aparición, cosa que desesperaba al chico y a la vez que le dejaba una gran sensación de alivio en su cuerpo, una emoción de vació le embriagaba y una tristeza que le hacían sentirse vulnerable, sentimientos que no sabía expresar y que le hacían llegar a creer que Ron tenía razón, estaba celoso.

Oyó unos pasos por la escalera y se levanto rápidamente de sillón para recibir a la chica que cuando llego al último escalón lo miro extrañada, dejo escapar un suspiro de exasperación y paso de largo.

Hermione – la llamo.

¿Que? – pregunto sin volverse.

¿A dónde vas?

No es asunto tuyo.

Si lo es – apunto él – habíamos quedado para salir ¿Te acuerdas? – y ella se volvió para mirarlo.

De vez estar de broma – la mirada que ella le daba era impredecible.

No, quedamos el sábado pasado ¿No te acuerdas?

¿Pero tú eres idiota o que te pasa? – pues si que empezaba bien la cita, pensó él.

¿Dónde quieres ir? – ella apretó sus dientes.

A ningún sitio contigo no voy a ir a ninguna parte Harry ¿Quién querría salir conmigo? – termino mientras se giraba para irse, pero el se puso delante de ella impidiéndole el paso.

Hermione perdóname, se que no debí decir eso, ni siquiera se porque lo hice, pero de verdad que lo siento.

Solamente lo sientes porque me enfade contigo Harry ¿Sabes cual es tu problema? Que siempre me has tenido, que cada vez que me llamabas acudía a ti corriendo, que si esta chica esto, que si aquella aquello, pero cuando se trata de que yo sea feliz a ti no te importa – le aparto de su camino y salio por la puerta de la Dama Gorda.

Claro que me importa – grito él siguiéndola – todo lo que te pase a ti me importa.

No es cierto, solo quieres que este para ti cuando tu quieras y cuando sales con una de tus novias me dejas tirara – ella aceleraba cada vez mas el paso mientras el la seguía casi corriendo.

Para ya – bramo el sujetándola por un brazo y haciéndola girar para que le mirase.

Suéltame – dijo ella en un susurro tragando saliva.

No lo voy a hacer – murmuro él, paso la mano libre por la cintura de ella y la miro a los ojos – no puedo hacerlo – ella trago saliva mirando a los ojos de él chico – no entiendes que no te puedo dejar.

No me hagas esto – las palabras llegaban a los oídos de Harry como si resonaran, algo estaba pasando, algo que había despertado en él en el mismo momento en que supo que la iba a perder que otro hombre podía ganar su amor, que iba a tener todo lo que él siempre deseo que ella le diera.

Te voy a besar – esas cuatro palabras hicieron que las lágrimas llegaran a los ojos de Hermione al mismo tiempo que los labios del chico se cerraban sobre los de ella.

¿Porque? – indago ella.

Porque he sido un necio que no se dio cuenta de todo lo que te quería, de lo enamorado que estaba de ti hasta que me di cuenta de que te podía perder y eso ha provocado que te haga daño y que me lo haga a mi – el rostro de ella miraba al suelo sin atreverse a mirar al chico a la cara – si tu me dices que William te importa que estas enamorada de el, te soltare y seré tu amigo apoyándote pero seguiré enamorado de ti hasta el último día que me quede de vida – soltó a la chica que no decía nada, le dio un beso en la frente y se alejo un paso, se iba a ir cuando sintió su mejilla arder y vio la mano de Hermione levantada, miro su rostro y vio como las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Si piensas que te vas a ir ahora tan tranquilo estas muy equivocado- ella suspiro antes de continuar hablando y le limpio las lágrimas – no puedes declararte a una chica e irte como si no hubiera pasado nada, eres egoísta ¿Lo sabes?

Si, en lo que se refiere a ti lo soy, porque te quiero solo para mi y no quiero compartirte con nadie, lo siento – se giro y se encamino de nuevo a su sala común.

Harry – llamo ella y el se dio la vuelta despacio para mirarla, sintiendo como su corazón se rompía al esperar que ella le rechazara.

Dime – dijo él con la mejor sonrisa que le salio.

Ven aquí y vuelve a besarme antes de que te vuelva a dar otra bofetada – el se quedo parado mirando a la chica sin estar seguro de las palabras que había oído.

¿Qué has dicho? – pregunto.

Eres un poco lento – dijo la chica con una sonrisa que se acentuó mas cuando él le beso y le abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

Te quiero Hermione – le dijo entre besos – te quiero.


End file.
